A Beautiful Secret
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: While riding on a trail, Yuya decided to walk off of it and into the woods, making Yuzu wonder on what he was up to. Little did she know of the surprise that was waiting for her... Yep, another headcanon version. But this one is different! Trust me! And yeah, it's a little Fruitshipping fluff. :3


**Okay, before you read this, please understand that an author (or anyone else) can have more than one headcanon. For me, I have my Owari/Kaishi headcanon theory (my main one), but I also remembered my other headcanon that has recently started circling in my head...a headcanon where Yuya was a king in a past life (well, in this one-shot, he's a prince), and Yuzu his queen. Judai/Haou, I'm blaming mostly you for this crazy idea...**

 **Why? Well, Yuya is the only protagonist that I know (since I haven't watched 5Ds yet) who doesn't really have any special abilities that are named/linked to royalty (his pendant is called "Pendulum of Ruin", which isn't really a regal title). Yugi has the _Pharaoh_ , Judai is the _Supreme King_ , and Yuma has the _Emperor's_ Key. I don't know a whole lot about Yusei, but well, I've read that he is the _king_ of Turbo Duels. What does that leave Yuya? We don't really know yet (unless his Berserk Mode/the Awakening/the Enlightenment is more than just a supernatural power, but who knows?), but anyway, considering the positions and abilities of past protagonists, Yuya shouldn't be left out.**

 **Then again, it's Yugioh Arc V. Yugioh Arc V deconstructs nearly _e_ _verything_. And besides, my other headcanon is more structured and canon with the show than this one, so...yeah. :/ Unless the show does something about kings or something like that (BESIDES JACK AND THE WHOLE ACADEMIA PLOT), this might be an AU (then again, it focuses on the past, not the present...JUDAI, WHY?!). But seriously, I don't really explore this idea that much because...well, it's kinda obvious. But then again, that's just my opinion.**

 **Anyway, with that in mind, I hope you all enjoy this little love-shot (yep, I've just combined one-shot and love together. XP), and hopefully, it isn't too weird or silly to you.**

 **Suspense and anticipation/apprehension genres are one thing; romance/fluff is a totally different topic. So, anyway, here goes! :D**

* * *

Of all the recreational activities that Yuya had enjoyed while outside of the castle, horse-back riding was definitely one of his favorites, if not _the most_ favorite hobby. Just thinking about how the wind whipped against his hair, and how all the sights around him blew fast in a blur as he rode through the various forests and meadows made the young prince smile in contentment.

But what made the pastime even more enjoyable was when he rode with his friends, especially his best and closest one, Yuzu. There was something about their times in the past that seemed...special. Yuya couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was there.

They'd shared many adventures together, just the two of them. He remembered them racing off to the sunset; he remembered their slow explorative walks through many thick forests, often savoring the moment; he even remembered the strolls under the waterfalls and into the dark caves behind them, wondering what was lurking inside of them.

But now, his days of being a free-spirited prince were almost over. The thought of it made his heart a little heavy, but there was no denying the truth, no matter how hard he tried.

Soon, his coronation would come to pass within the next midday...and he will become a king. And with such a high position came great responsibility, which meant that he wouldn't have as much time to do extracurricular activities anymore.

Therefore, to treasure what little free time he had left before then, he'd went exploring with Yuzu, taking up one of the old trails that they had made for themselves.

It wasn't a very dangerous journey for them: it was merely a little pathway that curved and swirled its way through a thin forest and then up a great hill, the end being the steep side of a narrow valley on one side of it. A miniature creek flowed at the bottom of the valley, bringing a sense of life along with the swaying trees that lined alongside it.

The pair embarked on the trail many times before in their early years, having long since memorizing it. They knew every twist and turn, every tree and burrow that stood along the way, whether in plain sight or hidden.

They've held many races throughout the forest to see who can ride through it first; of course, in the end, the person who'd usually came out on top was Yuzu. Yuya had his victories as well, but back then, the girl was always more agile and observant of her surroundings, sometimes leaving him literally biting her dust.

But overall, it was fun. And it was still very pleasurable to speed on the trail. But Yuya had made other plans for their current adventure...

It wasn't long before they've reached the midpoint in the forest, leaving them completely surrounded by dark green and brown undergrowth. Yuzu was about to continue on the trail, but the boy suddenly walked off of it and started to wander off into the unknown, beckoning her to follow his lead.

"Yuya, where are you going?" She asked inquisitively, her left brow raised in confusion. "You know more than anyone else that we can't leave the marked pathway. We could get lost out here."

The prince flashed a brief smile back at her, stopping momentarily in his tracks. "I know that, but I want you to come and see something that I've just recently discovered. It isn't far from the trail, so have no worries of getting lost."

Yuzu contemplated for a second before sighing and joining up with him. "And, pray tell, what is this discovery?"

"You'll soon see." Yuya answered in a slightly smug tone, making the girl narrow her eyes in suspicion. Her friend rarely ever kept surprises (his mouth wasn't that skilled in keeping silent) and he wasn't the type who would break rules so eagerly...which left her in confusion of his current actions. There must've been a very solid reason for this...

Which she would soon find out.

Their walk was slow and relaxing for her; she'd took the opportunity to observe the unknown surroundings around them, her mind full of wonder at the sights of the animals flying or chattering away, and the leafy bowers that towered many feet above their heads. It was quite tranquil to say the least.

She was so absorbed in the environment that she almost didn't hear her friend calling out her name. "Hey, Yuzu! Just so you know, we're almost there."

The girl turned her head, noticing him getting off of his horse. She then looked ahead, noticing a slight clearing of light a little ways away from them. Perhaps the little secret was over there?

"Yuzu, just so you know, from this point, we can only continue on foot." Her friend remarked, leading his horse to a nearby tree before tying the tether around the thick trunk, making sure that the animal wouldn't escape.

The girl gave him a curious look before dismounting her ride and repeating his actions, leaving her horse grazing contently next to his. Her heart fluttered slightly, wondering what her friend was up to...

Taking her hand, Yuya then led her forward with him, walking towards the little dispatch while staying silent, giving her a sly look whenever the princess asked him about the secret up ahead of them.

After a few minutes of walking, they've finally arrived at the clearing, Yuya mentioning that they had arrived while letting go of his friend's hand and letting her walk forward for a closer look. He smiled to himself at this.

Upon getting a closer look, Yuzu couldn't believe her eyes at the sight before her: they were standing on a hill that was looking over an oasis, completely surrounded with high palm trees and a waterfall that flowed on one side of it, its waters rushing through the center. The setting sun over the horizon casted a warm glow over the landscape, making the place even more beautiful.

Yuzu stared in amazement for a few more moments before jumping slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, noticing Yuya standing with her, a genuine smile gracing his features. "Is this the little surprise that you've mentioned?"

"Yeah. I've found this place a few days ago when I was riding in the woods." Yuya replied in a soft tone, looking over the scenery as well. "I was utterly shocked at the sight of it; everything was so stunning and gorgeous. And...standing here and observing, remembering the adventures that we've had together...well, I wanted to treasure this moment with you...before it's gone."

Yuzu gave a questioning look at his last statement. "With me?"

"Yes. That's why I wanted to show it to you." Yuya then turned his head away slightly, feeling slightly embarrassed from his words. "You do...like it, don't you?"

"I don't like it." Yuzu answered him, making the boy very sorrowful at the realization. He perked up when she took her hand into his, returning his warm smile. "I love it."

Yuya blushed from her words, tightening his grip while staring into her eyes lovingly. "Me too."

* * *

 **Yeah...I feel so...terrible. Man, how come all of my headcanon stuff is weird to me? I mean...IT'S MY MIND! I should know it better than nearly anyone else! And yet...forget it. I might as well embrace it, despite all of its clichés... :/**

 **Anyway, I hope this wasn't too...um, I don't know. Weird? Out of place? Uncanon? Anyway, read and do whatever! :)**

 **And YES, I'm STILL WORKING ON THE VOICE OF FREEDOM CHAPPIE! At this rate, I might post it in the end of February or sometime in March. *everyone stares* What? I have a very busy life, so the fact that I can even squeeze in a one-shot every couple of weeks (which is a wonder in itself) is fine for me. I'm being very serious here. **

**Well, with that in mind, CTA out!**


End file.
